Blondes Have More Fun
by Queriusole
Summary: Lupin Tonks, Black. Remus was looking forward to seeing Tonks again. If only he could find her? Special appearance by Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black. COMPLETE! Ch 1 The Questions Ch 2 Adventures with cats and Muggles.
1. Blonde

Summary: Lupin Tonks, Black. Remus was looking forward to seeing Tonks again. If only he could find her? Special appearance by Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black.

Author Notes: Occurs during Order of the Phoenix on the night before Harry's hearing.

This relies on the physical features of Lupin as presented in the PoA movie. Written Nov 12, 2004. Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. The story was written for the pleasure of playing with her characters.

**BLONDES HAVE MORE FUN**

_BLONDES_

"Tonks, don't nod off," said Kingsley Shacklebolt. He rolled up the Muggle magazine on Tonks' desk and swatted her shoulder with it.

"Hey! That's research," muttered Tonks as she grabbed the magazine from him. The picture of a curly headed blonde woman on the cover fell open as she tossed it on her desk.

"No time for research; you've got to meet with Scrimgeour."

"Why did they have to make him the Invisomens? We haven't had an Internal Affairs officer in decades," muttered Tonks. Stolidus Scrimgeour had recently been promoted to a re-activated post of Invisomens for the Aurors, in essence serving as an officer who policed the wizarding police.

"Because he has a gift for sticking his nose into people's business. Now, come on."

Tonks rubbed her eyes. Then she yawned and let her head fall with a thunk on her desk. Between her guard duties for the Order and a sticky Auror mission, she had been on her feet for the last 48 hours. Finally she pleaded, "Use your wand to obliterate me now."

"You've got to stay awake, Tonks. He was asking some peculiar questions when I met with him." Shacklebolt escorted her down the hallway and managed to prevent her getting tangled in the banner that read: Preserve, Perfect, Prune.

"How about a minor injury? You know, just a quick laceration on my leg. That'll send me to the infirmary." Tonks had stopped and gripped Shacklebolt's arm as she unleashed her puppy dog eyes. "Just a little one?"

Her comrade merely turned her toward the door and propelled her forward. "I'll give you a quick kick in the behind if you don't get in there."

Shacklebolt pushed his back against the woman who was holding onto the doorframe on either side to prevent entry. His larger mass made the outcome inevitable.

Tonks lost her grip and literally tumbled into the outer office. The young man who was the secretary looked at Tonks and said, "Oh, it's you. Go in, the Invisomens is expecting you."

Tonks got up with ill grace and a plot to get revenge on Shacklebolt. She scrunched her face to turn her hair into the Slytherin green and silver pattern he hated so much. Then she turned to him with a mock smile and waved good-bye. Her colleague rolled his eyes, but walked away chuckling.

Tonks left the fake smile plastered to her face as she entered the office of gloom. Stolidus Scrimgeour looked as dull as his first name suggested. His pinched face reflected a man totally lacking in humor. The only amusing thing about him was his vain effort to hide his balding plate by doing a comb-over with his long bangs.

"Nymphadora, do have a seat."

Tonks cringed at the way the man whined out her name, but the man seemed to think using first names made him appear warm and concerned.

"It's Tonks, sir, just Tonks, if you please," reminded the woman. She sat at the edge of the seat hoping that her efforts to maintain her balance would prevent her from falling asleep and sliding off once the man began to speak in his nasally monotone.

"Well, then, Tonks, first I'd like to remind you that these sessions are your opportunity to cleanse your conscience of any activities that might have a negative impact on the performance of your job..."

Tonks' eyelids began to droop. His voice had an unintentional hypnotic quality about it.

"...I am here to help you adjust to the stressors your job entails and to advise you on optimizing your efficiency as you execute your duties..."

Tonks dug her fingernails into her palm in hopes that the pain would keep her awake. The voice droned on, lulling her brain to thoughts of a nice, comfortable bed occupied by a very nice, comfortable man.

"...and my twenty years of serving as an Auror in addition to my the classes I've taken over the last five years ..."

Tonks felt her head tilt forward and jerked awake just as Scrimgeour was saying, "...the ludicrous idea that certain wizards have returned from the dead?"

"Uh--Huh?" Tonks shook her head and blinked twice. She quickly shifted her hair into a curly blonde to take advantage of the stereotype and said, "Say again?"

"What do you think of the nonsense that Dumbledore is spouting? Why he chooses to believe an attention seeker like Potter is hard to fathom. Really, the boy claims to see dead people. How original."

Tonks giggled. "Oh, I don't believe what gets into the papers. I just read the reports on my desk."

"I'm not surprised," drawled Scrimgeour. He always wondered who she had slept with to qualify as an Auror. He shook of the thought and continued, "It is very important that you report any strange activity you might find among those who do associate with Dumbledore. His influence stretches far and some of your acquaintances might actually be Dumbledore's followers."

"You sound like you think he's building an army," observed Tonks.

"I am privy to knowledge about Dumbledore's activities that you are not, Nymphadora," said Scrimgeour with a certain smugness. "In fact, one of his lieutenants appears to be in you circle of--friends?"

Tonks blinked her eyes as if confused. She began counting on her fingers, calling random names just to irritate the man.

Scrimgeour shook his head and cut her off. "Your mother sent a note regarding her, and I quote, concern over Nymphadora's relationship with certain unsavory elements, end quote."

"Unsavory elements? Is Mum still ranting about the fact I can't cook?"

"Cook? Oh, no, you misunderstand. Let me put this in simple terms that you can comprehend," said Scrimgeour. "While I know that young women of your age, especially one with your, ahem, colorful past prior to joining the Aurors, have certain needs that must be met, consorting with a werewolf is not advised. I'm sure there are other, more suitable men who could satisfy your appetites."

"You're right, how silly of me. I'm sure there are plenty of men out there who can cook. Me, I scorch noodles and blacken bacon," said Tonks with a vacuous smile. "No wonder Mum's upset."

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. He was trying to be delicate, but it appeared the woman was not only a clumsy floozy, but a dimwitted one. "I was referring to the intimate relationship you have developed with Remus Lupin."

"I thought we were talking about appetites, Mister Scrimgeour?"

"I meant sex. It's obvious you're the sort of woman who needs sex."

"I hope I misunderstood you, sir. Did you just proposition me?" Tonks fluttered her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"No, no, of course not," insisted Scrimgeour. "See here, associating with Dark Creatures is ill advised. No Dark Creature can be innocent."

"So I become guilty by association?"

"I don't think you understand how dangerous this creature is. We have reason to believe that Lupin helped Sirius Black escape from custody and since Lupin is Dumbledore's Lieutenant, well, I'm sure even you can add things up."

"Let me see. Lupin plus Dumbledore minus Black equals, er, one?" She held up her index finger in triumph as she smiled in delight.

Scrimgeour took a deep breath. "Let's approach this differently."

"Are we talking about counting or cooking?"

"We are talking about Remus Lupin." He sat back and steepled his fingers. "Now it would be helpful if you told me everything you know about him."

"Oh, well, let's see," said Tonks as she bit her lip and glanced upwards. Then she nodded and stated with full confidence. "He's very tall."

Tonks smiled brightly at Scrimgeour who scowled at her. "Are you denying intimate knowledge of the man?"

At this point Tonks sighed and said, "I guess the game is up. I really should apologize for being a naughty girl."

"This is more like it. Remember, I'm here to help you sort these things out."

"All right, I'll confess to my little game." Tonks sighed again and faced the man with a doe-eyed expression. "You can well imagine that I come from a, shall we say, dysfunctional family?"

"Yes, of course, it's so obvious. Go on, this is exactly what I'm here for."

"You see, my Mum only ever sees my father when she's fretting over me. And, well, Pops was just getting a bit lonely, so one day when Lupin was retrieving a book from me, Mum just showed up and, well, I let her think what she wanted. You can check with Pops. His name is Ted Tonks; he lives at 91 Baker. Ask him if he's been," here Tonks winked, "you know, with Mum lately."

Scrimgeour sneered at Tonks and asked, "And what was this book that Lupin was retrieving? And why was he at your apartment?"

"All right, if you insist. Now, this is going to sound silly, but it was a Muggle book to add to the collection at Hogwarts. It's a set of stories about rabbits and hedgehogs and geese and pigs and these wicked little mice--oh, and there's one about a squirrel--"

"I get the picture," said Scrimgeour.

"Yes, the illustrations are so wonderful I've been tempted to charm them into moving. Oh, I hope that confession won't get me into trouble?"

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and said, "You were telling me about Lupin's role in all this?"

"I thought I'd donate it to Hogwarts for their Muggle Studies course. Lupin was just the delivery boy, er, man. I think Dumbledore gives him tips or something for his trouble."

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed, but Tonks was crossing her fingers behind her. In fact, she had sent the book by owl to Madam Pince after speaking to Hermione about Muggle resources at Hogwarts.

"If your association with Lupin is so innocent, I recommend you enlighten your mother."

"Yes, sir, I certainly will take your advice," said Tonks. It would be a necessary lie, but it had to be done. She estimated she had just enough time owl her parents so she could meet them for dinner before Remus Lupin returned. He had promised to make it back tonight since Harry's hearing was scheduled the next day. "Well, if that's all, then, I'll be off."

Tonks made her escape quickly, but she could hear Scrimgeour muttering, "She's off all right."

Scrimgeour closed his eyes and counted to ten before writing his commentary on his meetings. He sent them with a flick of his wand to the filing cabinet, turned off the lights, and locked his office as he left for the day.

In the darkened office, the drawer with the latest notes slid open. The papers magically copied themselves, then quickly formed paper airplanes. Unlike the purple interdepartmental memos found throughout the Ministry Offices, these were like gossamer. Instead of following the hallways, they flew to the ceiling like moon moths and slipped through a crack in one of the tiles.

Dolores Umbridge smiled as the new reports appeared. It was all part of the necessary process required to preserve, perfect and prune the wizarding world.

- - - - - - - - -

Remus Lupin stood in the misty rain for a moment. He was standing outside of Tonks' flat wondering what he should do. His return had been delayed by three hours, so now it was midnight. There were no lights on in the flat. Did he have any right to intrude on Tonks while she was sleeping?

On the other hand, if he neglected to keep his appointment with Tonks, though late, he was in danger of being hauled in front of the entire Order by one very irritated witch. His long legs took the steps easily and he let himself into her flat. She had told him that she set wards that restricted this access to anyone but him, but Lupin had not tested it until now.

Lupin walked silently into the bedroom. He knew his way around her room quite well now and could even anticipate the bundles of laundry strewn on the floor. He approached the huge bed and sat on the edge. He intended to wake her up just to let her know he was finally there, but his acute night vision revealed an unexpected form.

"Lumos," whispered Lupin. A small ball of light appeared in his left hand. At first he was shocked by his discovery, but on closer inspection he smiled. Tonks wasn't there, but she had left something for him.

Nestled against the pillows in the bed was the tweed Bear that Tonks had created from an old jacket of his. The Bear's paws held a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate while his ears propped a rose-colored envelope.

"Bearing messages?" asked Lupin as he pulled the envelope from the ears. The Bear stared back serenely as if he could withstand any pun Lupin threw his way.

The scent of roses was light, but discernable. Lupin felt his heart quicken as he realized he held a Honey note, the very antithesis of a Howler. One wanted to open this note so that the voice of the writer wouldn't fade. Although he had seen James and Sirius--and he had to admit even Peter-- with them, Lupin had never been the recipient of such a letter.

Lupin's heart fell for a moment as he remembered more details of the Honey note that Peter had received. A nice little Hufflepuff girl had sent a just-friends message. Peter had broken down sobbing.

He addressed the Bear and asked, "How can you bear the suspense? But then you know whether it's safe to open."

The Bear sagely remained quiet.

"Right, I won't know what's in it until I do. Tonks probably got called on a mission."

Lupin decided to fortify his courage and broke a square off the chocolate bar. The flavor soothed his fears.

"Well, at least she hasn't disbanded the Chocolate Lovers Club," muttered Lupin. He began chiding himself for acting like a schoolboy, but there was a thrill involved in this simple act of opening the Honey note.

He heard Tonks voice saying,

_Remus, I know this is sappy, but that's how I get when I'm sleep deprived. I hope I haven't messed up the spell so that the note torches my flat or explodes into owl droppings or something horrid like--._

_Right. On to the message. _

_In case you get here before I do, accept the chocolate as my apology. I'm meeting with Mum and Pops for dinner to, well, talk about things. I barely have time to finish this note. I'll fill you in later, but I'm not sure how long this will take. That will depend on how histrionic Mum isn't and how lucid Pops is. _

_Oh, and I--I REALLY miss you._

Lupin could hear her voice fade, but then the note folded itself into a facsimile of lips that kissed him lightly on the cheek before fluttering into a sparkle of confetti that drifted onto the Bear.

"And what are you staring at?" Lupin asked of the Bear.

The Bear maintained his silent forbearance, but the fallout of confetti seemed to make his eyes twinkle.

"Probably the stupid grin on my face," admitted Lupin as he moved the Bear to his usual position on the dresser.

Then Lupin frowned when he noticed the box that usually held the Wolfshadow amulets. The lid was left open and one of the moonstones was missing. Had Tonks been called away on Order business after all?

Lupin wrote a note to her quickly, but set off for Grimmauld Place. Sirius should know where Tonks was if something was afoot with the Order. He grabbed the other moonstone amulet before leaving Tonks' flat.

- - - - - - - - -

"No, Bill Weasley has guard duty tonight, not Tonks," responded Sirius. He and Lupin were sitting at the kitchen at number twelve.

"Maybe Moody grabbed her then."

"I doubt that. Moody's off at Dover for the next week. Could be an Auror mission, but Tonks just got off a messy case this afternoon. She told me about it when she dropped by for lunch." Sirius looked at Lupin sharply as he realized, "You've sent Tonks to check up on me while you're gone!"

"You're getting paranoid, Padfoot," responded Lupin smoothly as he sipped his tea. "She's obviously drawn to your charming company."

"Or Molly's cooking. Anyway, don't fret, Moony, leave her alone--"

"And she'll come home?"

"Wagging her tail behind her, most likely--" Sirius then noticed the gleam that came into Lupin's eyes. "I meant like a puppy, not--"

Sirius reached over and gave Lupin a swat across the side of his head. "Get your head out of the gutter, man. Tonks really has corrupted you."

Lupin smiled and said, "Not quite, but I'm getting there."

"So you two haven't, er."

"Gentlemen never tell." Lupin took a sip of tea to hide his laugh.

"Thank goodness for small miracles then because the more I think of it, I don't really want to know."

At that moment they heard Kreacher mumbling as he passed by the kitchen. Sirius visibly shuddered and said, "Why won't he just curl up and die? I can't have him around if Harry's to live here."

Lupin looked up abruptly at that remark. He put his cup down and gently said, "Sirius, Harry won't be living here beyond the summer holiday. He'll be exonerated and back at Hogwarts."

"You don't know that!" Sirius stood and made a show of looking for the biscuit tin.

Lupin kept quiet for a moment, but soon stood up and reached for a high shelf. He handed the tin to Sirius as he said, "I don't know why Molly hides it up there. Ron can reach it without any trouble."

Sirius didn't respond, but crammed a biscuit into his mouth. "Hmf. I don't see why women eat sweets to feel better. The mouth is too dry when you're worried."

"I think the preferred medium is ice cream," reminded Lupin as he put the tin back on the shelf. "Sirius, you're not getting your hopes up about Harry living with you?"

Sirius hunched his shoulders and shook his head. "It's a horrible thing to admit, but would it be so wrong for me to finally have some time with my godson?"

"You have time now," reminded Lupin.

"But not alone. That lot, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny are--they're like the Marauders, Moony. I feel like an outsider, an old git."

"Padfoot, you know that Harry looks up to you," said Lupin as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I hate feeling helpless," admitted Sirius with a downcast gaze. "It's this house! It's worse than Azkaban. It just eats away the very life from you."

"And do you really want that fate for Harry? To be trapped in this house like you are?" asked Lupin.

"No, no I don't," admitted Sirius.

Lupin pulled him into an embrace and Sirius gave in to the need for comfort for the moment. Sirius leaned into his friend and took a deep breath. Lupin had always been an echo of his conscience, but Sirius felt the empathy along with the guilt. There was no condemnation.

"You're keeping your promise to James, Sirius. You are taking care of Harry," Lupin reassured, but a part of him was very concerned. Sirius remained gaunt and for the first time in their acquaintance, Lupin actually thought of him as frail. Lupin tightened his arm around his shoulders but felt a shiver crawl up his spine. It was as if a wind would blow away the very soul of the man.

Sirius gave a pat to Lupin's back as a signal that he was all right and they sat down again. They were silent for a moment before Sirius said, "It should have been you, Remus. You should have been their secret keeper. If only I hadn't lost my trust in you, none of it would have happened."

"We don't know that, Sirius. James had his own reckless moments, even after he and Lily had Harry. I would have died before revealing their hideout, but how do you think James would have responded if we'd still been close?"

"He would have gone after the beast and I would have helped him."

"And do you think Lily would have just sat around mourning her husband?"

Sirius sat back and looked at Lupin. "She had a lot of spirit and she loved James with all her heart. She'd have seen Harry was safe, but she would have tried to rescue James. Me she'd probably let rot in hell."

"No, Lily had a generous heart. I think I can say with confidence that she loved us all--like irritating brothers, perhaps, but she did care."

Sirius breathed deeply. "Women like that don't come along everyday, Moony. You go find Tonks. Maybe you should check with her father? Ask him if she was called away from the dinner."

"It's too late--"

"No, believe me, Ted Tonks is a night owl. Go check with him. He should still be at 91 Baker Street."

"All right, but you'll tell Tonks I'm looking for her if she shows up?'

"No, I'll tell her you ran off with the first dimwitted, clumsy floozy you found."

"You're such a good friend."

"I try." Sirius stood up and clasped Lupin's hand. "Just returning the favor."

- - - - - - - -

Remus Lupin knocked on the door at 91 Baker and waited patiently. He had seen lights on and knew that Sirius was correct; Ted was a night owl. Lupin knocked again, only louder, as he considered the addled mind with which Ted normally operated.

"I-is there someone at the door?" called a rather shaky male voice.

"Yes, Ted, it's Remus Lupin." The man waited patiently, but then a woman's voice became distinct as an argument ensued on the other side of the door.

Lupin took a deep breath and made a quick decision. He waved his hand over the lock and whispered, "_Alohamora_."

Lupin opened the door and walked in casually to find Tonks' parents debating the wisdom of opening the door to him. He decided to get to the point. "If you--"

Ted shrieked in surprise when he heard his voice and cowered behind Andromeda who growled at Lupin's presence. She warned, "Don't you dare attack a witless man!"

Lupin raised his hands palm out and said, "I don't mean to disturb you, but Tonks, er, Tonksie hasn't returned to her flat. I know she had dinner with you, so I was wondering if she got called on an Auror mission?"

Ted peered over Andromeda's shoulder and said, "No, but poor Tonksie was a bit glum when she left us."

"My daughter is of no concern to you," said Andromeda as she rose to her normal regal posture. "She ended her fling with you days ago, so quit stalking her."

Lupin stood there a bit shocked. What nonsense was she spouting? Had Andromeda been spending too much time with Ted? "I am not stalking Nymphadora; I'm worried about her. Thank you for your time. I apologize for intruding."

Lupin turned on his heel, but before he reached the door, he felt a hand on his arm. "Wait up, mate. How d'you know Tonksie isn't just dodging you?"

Ted removed his arm as soon as Lupin turned and gave a little squeak while he jumped back behind Andromeda.

"I know because all I found at her flat was a note from her telling me about her dinner with you and confirming she'd be meeting me later. That was almost an hour ago. I checked again before coming here."

"So breaking and entering is a habit, is it?" observed Ted. "Not quite the boffin I thought you were."

"Ted, don't encourage him!" admonished Andromeda with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Lupin and added, "If what you say is true, let's see the note."

Lupin pressed his lips together and felt a small blush creeping up his neck. "Tonks gave me unrestricted access to her flat and I can't show you the note because it, it was a Honey note."

"Eh? You mean the little kissy kind that dissolve into sparkles? I haven't had one of them in ages," said Ted with a meaningful glance at Andromeda.

"Nymphadora never could get the hang of them," muttered Andromeda. "They'd start to flame out and burn the fingers of the boy she was trying to impress."

"She's got the hang of it now," replied Lupin. "If you could tell me where you met for dinner, I'll start my search there."

"We ate at a little Muggle place called The Rangoon Club."

"Hush, Ted! We don't want to encourage him stalking our daughter."

"I dunno, Andi. Tonksie said she was heading back to her flat, remember? And she did seem awfully tired."

Andromeda frowned. "She wasn't very perky. They've been working her like a dog with no sleep in the past two days or so. The clumsy child could have hurt herself I suppose."

"I'll send a message to you as soon as I find her," said Lupin as he moved to the door again.

"Oh, no, we're going with you."

Lupin merely nodded in spite of his chagrin. Tonks' parents were the last people he'd want prowling around Muggle London.

"Ted, get my shawl!"

Ted grabbed the garment and put it over his shoulders. Andromeda merely whisked it off with a fluid motion and dragged Ted behind her as they followed Lupin out the door.

It was going to be a long night.

- - - - - - - -

Tonks finally stirred only to find her head was pounding. She tried to rub her forehead but found that her hands were tied behind her back. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

This wasn't where she was supposed to be. She heard two men speaking about a ransom and her anger rose. No one was going to keep her from her appointment with Lupin. These kidnappers were going to discover just how much of a witch she could be!

_TBC_

Author Notes:

This fills in the gap of events just prior to Harry's hearing. That morning he finds Tonks talking to Lupin about Scrimgeour and she is obviously dead on her feet. Invisomens means, very roughly, an inspection of the mind. That's completely made-up.

The Honey note is not canon, but the paper airplanes at the Ministry are. It's an admittedly sappy idea, but you must admit that Lupin needs lovin'. Anyway, that's my excuse. And you can make up your own mind about how "sentient" the tweed Bear in Tonks' bedroom is.

The conversation Lupin and Sirius have about the outcome of Harry's hearing is based on observations Hermione makes regarding Sirius' behavior once they learn Harry has been acquitted.

Ted and Andromeda needed to make an appearance to redeem themselves. Obviously Tonks told them she and Lupin were finished so Andromeda wouldn't send any more notes to the Ministry about it.

But what happened to Tonks? That's the next chapter. Should only be two, I think.

Thank you all for reading and leaving the notes of encouragement and criticism. I think I got _alohamora_ right this time!


	2. Splitting Hairs

Author Notes: If you are new to this series, Andromeda is portrayed as a young Joan Collins type. Yes, she defied her family, but being against the Dark Arts doesn't mean you're perfectly good and that's what I was trying to demonstrate with her character. Ted Tonks is, well, an Ozzy Osbourne clone. With those images in mind, please enjoy the rest of the story.

_**Splitting Hairs**_

"Is this where you met for dinner?" asked Lupin. They were standing outside of a small restaurant that occupied the corner of a building with a sign hung askew that read: Rangoon Club. It was obviously not a popular place even during operating hours.

"Yes, it's always fairly deserted, so it makes an ideal place to talk," said Andromeda a bit defensively. "But it has a bit of everything on its menu."

"And a-a-a belly dancer," added Ted. "And bongs in the backroom."

"It sounds charming," said Lupin distractedly. He completed a quick visual scan and ascertained the path Tonks would take back to her flat. "She would have walked this way."

Lupin took several long strides before Andromeda and Ted thought to catch up to him. They passed a storefront for a small newsstand when Ted stumbled to his hands and knees.

"Ted!"

Lupin turned to find Andromeda hauling Ted off the pavement.

"Sorry, Andi, I-I just tripped on a stick or something," he muttered.

"That's not a stick, it's Tonks' wand," said Lupin as he extracted the wood from where it had gotten caught in a gutter.

"But that means she's practically defenseless," said Andromeda. "She won't be able to use magic."

"Tonks is an Auror; she can rely on skills other than magic, but we have to assume she's in trouble."

Lupin frowned as he considered what this meant. Wizards would have looked for the wand, thus it was highly likely that Muggles were the culprits. But why Tonks? Then Lupin realized he had forgotten to ask an essential question.

"What did Tonks look like tonight?"

"She had her hair in blonde curls," said Andromeda, then did a double take. "Like that woman."

Ted looked around as if some phantom woman would appear whereas Lupin peered in the direction Andromeda was pointing. On the cover of a magazine was a woman with curly, blonde hair. She had just inherited a fortune from her elderly, and now deceased, husband.

"Muggles did this. I'd wager they thought she was this heiress," said Lupin. "I doubt they would hurt her if they really want a ransom."

"Muggles? But that means we'll have to avoid magic against them," said Andromeda.

"Fine by me. My spells tend to backfire," said Ted, then added in a mumble. "Now potions I can still do."

"We'll use magic as last resort, but first we need to find Tonks," agreed Lupin. He was actually relieved that they held the same restraint as he did on using magic against Muggles. Lupin pulled out the Wolfshadow amulet and held the moonstone over the wand. He turned for a moment, then saw the slight luminescence.

"That's a pretty bauble," said Ted in a rather wispy voice. His eyes were already entranced by the moonstone.

"Tonks was wearing its twin. Spent more time fiddling with it than touching her food," said Andromeda with a frown.

"We can use the moonstones to find each other," explained Lupin simply. He had no intention of revealing the history of the Wolfshadow amulet.

"I see, so you've lost Nymphadora before?" accused Andromeda.

"I lost Tonksie once, too, remember? At that carnival, or m-maybe it was a circus?" Ted's voice sort of drifted off.

Lupin ignored the comments and began walking off. Perhaps his companions would just go away?

"Oh no, we're not leaving now that we know Nymphadora's in trouble," insisted Andromeda. "So don't try to shake us off, you lanky, laconic, lycanthropic--"

"I-I thought his name was Lupin?" muttered Ted abruptly.

The interruption was sufficient to stop Andromeda's tirade. Lupin thought she was beginning to sound like Sirius when he got on a roll.

The odd trio walked in an easterly direction.

- - - - - - - - -

"Never did get into bondage," sighed Tonks as she tested the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She could tell the knot at her ankles was shoddy. Muggles, it had to be Muggles and not Death Eaters, she thought with relief. But why kidnap her?

"Damn! The blonde hair, the face. I bet I look just like that heiress." Tonks thunked her head against the metal pole at her back.

"Meow."

Tonks surveyed her environment to find her only companion was a great fat gray cat who was perched on top of the metal stairs. She was in an abandoned warehouse that had pipes running along the walls and ceilings and several sets of metal stairs and platforms.

"I've been kidnapped by amateurs," she concluded. A set of boxes and piles of stolen goods in the corner gave her every indication she was dealing with petty thieves who thought they'd try bigger game.

The cat crooked an ear as if she were stating the obvious.

"I don't suppose I can get you to chew through the ropes?" Tonks vaguely hoped the cat would be an Animagus like McGonagall.

The gray feline merely blinked as if responding to her was beneath his station in life.

"Didn't think so," sighed Tonks. This was a very miserable day. "No wand, no magic, no Remus. I've got to get him to show me his tricks."

The cat flicked its tail, perhaps by coincidence, but Tonks responded, "I meant his trick with wandless magic, so get your fuzzy brain out of the gutter!"

The cat turned his head in dismissal.

Tonks sat back, but then her eyes caught the gleam of a piece of metal. It was a box cutter that was a few inches away from the gray cat that was perched precariously on the edge of the final step. If she could get the cat to move, the razor could fall to the floor closer to where she was.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty..."

- - - - - - - - - -

Lupin stopped abruptly and felt Ted bump into him. Obviously Andromeda had been caught off guard because he next heard a very feminine, "Oof." Odd how much she sounded like her daughter.

"Why did you stop?" demanded Andromeda as she adjusted her shawl. She hated being clumsy; it brought back unwelcome memories of her childhood.

"I-I didn't stop, Lupin did," said Ted defensively. "Uh, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ted. We have to skirt around these buildings. If we apparate to the other side to the waterfront, where I think we're heading, I might lose our bearing on Tonks, so expect more abrupt turns."

"We're going w-willy nilly then?" asked Ted.

"Ted, just walk behind me," commanded Andromeda.

Ted meekly obeyed and the trio started off again into the seedier side of London. Lupin walked with a purpose and tried to ignore his surroundings. Ted seemed oblivious to the change in atmosphere.

Andromeda drew her shawl closer around herself as she noticed Lupin's cautious glances. She asked archly, "Wolf out of his den?"

"Not my regular crowd, no," affirmed Lupin.

"I wouldn't worry. Between your size and your scars, you're probably frightening away any petty criminals," said Andromeda dryly.

"I frighten away a lot of people."

"But not my daughter. She lied to us about you, didn't she?"

"What exactly did Tonks say?" asked Lupin.

"That she hadn't seen you in days," said Andromeda.

"That's true," said Lupin, "But I've been out of town on business."

"You're still lovers then." Andromeda's voice sounded harsh.

"No." Lupin kept walking.

"So she did dump you," said Andromeda in triumph.

"No, to my knowledge our relationship hasn't changed, but she could have been waiting to tell me in person." Lupin seemed to quicken his pace at the thought.

Andromeda grabbed his arm to stop his progress. "Wait, if she didn't dump you, but you're not lovers, then what are you?"

"Her friend," said Lupin firmly as he turned to face her. Then he frowned and asked, "Where's Ted?"

"Ted is--" Andromeda looked around for a moment. "Ted!"

Lupin's height gave him the advantage and he soon spotted Ted walking into a building across the street with a group of scruffy looking youths and a girl with dark hair. Andromeda and Lupin hurried forward, but the group entered the building and seemed to disappear.

"Sweet Merlin, where does he think he's going? And with another woman!" hissed Andromeda.

"I thought you had an open marriage?" murmured Lupin as they cautiously entered the building.

"Open, yes, but I never flaunt my lovers in front of Ted, so he shouldn't go chasing women when I'm around," Andromeda said haughtily.

Lupin inclined his head in the direction of the room and said, "You can rage at him now. There's Ted."

Andromeda turned around when she heard Ted admonishing someone saying, "No, you need to inhale longer. There, hold it."

"Ted, get away from that strumpet right now," demanded Andromeda. "Why you're old enough to be her father."

"But I was just helping her get the full effect," offered Ted, but he meekly walked up to them.

"Ted, we're wasting time here," said Lupin, determined not to lose his patience.

"Right then," said Ted. He seemed to give a wistful glance to his newfound companions, but followed them out.

They were back on the street for only a few moments before Ted wandered off again. They found him when they followed the voice calling, "Oi, you there! You buying or selling?"

Ted responded, "N-neither one, mate. Can't handle it anymore, know what I mean?"

"Ted, stay with us, please," called Lupin.

"Oh, sorry, but they need me over there," said Ted before he meandered back to Andromeda who grabbed his arm firmly.

"Ted, was that man trying to sell you drugs?" asked Lupin with some concern.

"Yeah, I-I get that all the time," said Ted with a shrug. "Friendly folk. I just say no. Or is it not now? Maybe I say leave me alone?"

"Just avoid everyone, all right? We don't want the Muggle police to keep us from finding Tonksie," explained Lupin. He sounded as if he were addressing a first year at Hogwarts.

"Avoid everyone. Right. Got it," murmured Ted. "Avoid everyone..."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You wretched furball," hissed Tonks.

The gray cat sat up on his haunches and began his bath. Unfortunately the movements failed to dislodge the box cutter.

"I hope you spend the rest of the night coughing up hairballs," added Tonks sullenly. She had spent the last hour trying to cajole the cat to move. All she got for her efforts was a dry throat.

"Stupid feline!"

Tonks leaned so she would lie on the floor. She swung her feet as best she could against the metal rail. Clang!

Meowr! The cat's hair was raised on its hackles.

Tonks quirked an eyebrow as she waited for the kidnappers to appear. Silence. Were they gone? She eyed the cat, who now spat at her.

"Here, kitty, kitty," she said as she swung her feet on the stairs again. The cat leapt off the platform and onto the stairs only to have the box cutter come tumbling down after it. Luckily for the cat, it was struck by the handle and not the blade.

The gray cat flew off the metal stairs as the razor conveniently landed on the last step. Still, it would be awkward to get close to box cutter. In the meantime the cat regained his dignity and sat like a sphinx.

"The moonstone. I wonder," said Tonks to the cat. "How does Remus do it?"

She concentrated on the images in her memory of Lupin using wandless magic. She controlled her breathing and focused. The core of the wand helps control the magic. The core of a wand is always organic. Humans are organic; therefore, the ability to tap into the magic without the wand was possible. Aha! For wandless magic, you had to tap into the core within you.

"Yeah, right, it's easy if you're _venificus primo_," muttered Tonks. Then she felt a vague warmth emitted by the moonstone at her breast. She opened her eyes and considered the sign. "Remus? Are you looking for me? Damn, I'm not going to be rescued again."

Tonks focused on that warmth from the moonstone. Was it possible to replace a wand with a gemstone? She imagined an extension from the moonstone. If she could just levitate the box cutter. She had to capture the image several times before it was stable.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," Tonks whispered once she had a clear image of the flare from the moonstone in her mind.

The razor moved over the bonds and slowly cut through one strand. It was sufficient for Tonks to begin her release. She finally managed to kick off the last of her ropes, but noticed the moonstone now looked like a regular gem.

"Remus, don't fret," she muttered. If he was out looking for her, she could imagine what he was now thinking.

She stood up just in time to hear footsteps approaching. Her kidnappers had returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Tonks is somewhere near here, but the signal's gotten fainter for some reason," said Lupin. They were standing across the street from a pub called the Black Friar that was seeing to its last customer. It was nestled amidst an area with abandoned warehouses. "I need a moment to concentrate."

"Fine, while you get your bearings, I need to freshen up." Andromeda turned toward the pub with Ted following her like a shadow. She put out a hand to stop him and said, "Ted, stay with Lupin so he doesn't ditch us."

"But I'm parched, Andi," said Ted.

"Even more reason to stay with Lupin. I'll be out shortly," said Andromeda. She tossed her shawl over her shoulder and flicked Ted's nose with the edge.

Ted rubbed his nose as he walked back to Lupin who said, "I'm surprised by the similarities between daughter and mother."

"Yeah, Tonksie gets her spirit from Andi, all right."

Lupin concentrated on the moonstone as he held Tonks' wand lightly in his hand. He didn't want to consider that the loss of signal meant Tonks was fatally injured. No, it could be that the moonstone's magic had been tapped somehow.

Would Tonks try wandless magic? She was a fast learner and prone to testing her abilities. He touched the tip of Tonks' wand to the moonstone and finally saw a faint flair pointing him to the warehouse on the right.

"I've got her," said Lupin with a light smile as he tucked the wand away.

"No, he's got her," corrected Ted. He pointed across the street at the pub where Andromeda was shaking off the beefy hand of the last patron leaving the establishment.

The burly man appeared reluctant to part ways with Andromeda. Lupin knew he'd be no match for the man physically, but he couldn't stand by and see Andromeda manhandled. He reluctantly reached for his wand, but Ted tapped his arm.

"No, Andi can handle the drunken git," said Ted rather casually.

Indeed, Lupin's view of Andromeda changed forever when the woman smiled sweetly at the man, then spun her shawl around to cover his head while she threw a solid kick into the man's groin.

"When I say no, I mean no." Andromeda whisked her shawl off the man to reveal a pained expression before he toppled to the ground clutching himself.

"Isn't she hot?" exclaimed Ted.

Lupin noted the gleam in Ted's eyes and the flushed expression on Andromeda as she walked toward them. He felt compelled to remind them, "Not now. We need to recover your daughter."

"Aw, but it would be a quickie," complained Ted.

"There are some things I'd rather not witness in my lifetime," replied Lupin. He turned to Andromeda and said, "I've got my bearings. This way."

Lupin walked off, but after a few steps, noticed that Ted and Andromeda were now cooing to each other. As they passed an alley, Lupin walked away briskly, but not fast enough to prevent hearing Andromeda.

"Ooo, Ted!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the warehouse, Tonks could hear her kidnappers talking as they approached.

"We'll get a pretty penny outta the blonde bimbo."

"Yeah, the witch deserves it for killing her old man like that."

"Make yourself useful, cat," said Tonks as she tossed the feline at the first man to enter through the door.

"MEOWORRRrrrr."

Thunk!

"Never make a woman late for a date!" said Tonks as the man slumped at her feet.

"Get off, you flea bag!" cried the man being attacked by the cat.

"And you! I may be a witch," Tonks said as she slammed the pipe into his gut, "but I am not a blonde bimbo."

Tonks stressed her point by striking his jaw. The two bodies lay prone on the floor as the cat sniffed delicately around them.

"Something's fishy here, cat," said Tonks.

She rolled the larger man over and noticed the take-out box of fish and chips under him. Tonks shoved it to the cat with her foot and said, "A reward for services rendered and you have the satisfaction of knowing I didn't cook it."

The gray cat blinked, but then bent his head to sniff at her offering while Tonks tied the men's hands and legs. Her knots would not be easy to remove. She needed just enough time to inform the Muggle authorities of suspicious activity at the warehouse.

Tonks yawned widely as the adrenaline wore off and shook her head. "Now where could Remus be?"

She gave a quick salute to the cat who ignored her in lieu of his feast. She walked out of the room into a dim hallway. She felt along the wall and relaxed when she found a doorknob. It was time to make her exit and get to Lupin.

Tonks opened the door and took a step out--and into thin air. The metal stairwell that should have been there was gone these many years.

"Aai!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Lupin came around the corner and saw a form tumbling down from three stories. He ran forward as he called, "_Accio_, Tonks!"

Her body swerved from its direct path to the street and instead followed a trajectory straight into Lupin's arms.

"Remus!" cried Tonks in delight.

"Nym--"

Lupin's words were lost as he found his mouth smothered by hers and he lost himself in her kiss for a moment. The vague doubts plaguing him tonight vanished in that one kiss.

Tonks pulled a way and he tried to speak gain. "Tonks, you--"

She began dropping kisses on him while she said, "Stupid--kidnappers--took me for some-- Muggle heiress."

"Tonks your--"

Kiss. "I'm fine."

"No, listen, your parents--"

Kiss. Tonks then opened her eyes as she registered his words and released the kiss. "Say again?"

"Your parents," said Lupin with a significant glance over her shoulder.

Andromeda and Ted stood on the other side of the street with mouths gaping open. They had arrived in time to see Tonks falling, but before they could cast a cushioning charm, her body had converged directly with Lupin. The oddest thing was his ability to do this without ever drawing his wand.

Tonks buried her face into Lupin's shoulder and murmured, "I don't suppose they'll think we've broken things off."

"No," said Lupin simply, but he did lower Tonks to the ground so she could face her parents like an adult. However, her expression resembled that of a child caught with her hand in the biscuit tin.

Tonks turned to her parents and said, "Mum, Pops, I can explain."

"Yes, I'd like to hear it, too," said Lupin as he folded his arms and waited patiently. He had a good idea of the reasons for Tonks' behavior.

"Nymphadora, we know you haven't broken off your--whatever it is you have with Lupin." Andromeda sighed. "Why did you lie to us?"

"But I didn't lie. I just said I hadn't seen Remus in days," said Tonks as she turned to Lupin. "I couldn't bring myself to make up anything bad about you."

"Is it trouble with the Ministry?" asked Lupin. "Are you endangering your job as an Auror because I'm a werewolf?"

Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. "If Mum hadn't written a note to them--"

"What!" Ted looked aghast at the thought. "Andi, you--you ratted on Tonksie?"

Andromeda's fine features held a perturbed expression. "I'm just looking after Nymphadora's best interests."

"So, Tonksie, you're saying the M-ministry's trying to tell you who to f--favor?" asked Ted.

"I just wanted you and Mum to quit worrying about me." Tonks rubbed her forehead. She was really feeling drained right now and thought she sounded like a whining child. "I removed the banishment spell from you in good faith, Mum, but I'm not giving up Remus even if I have to hide him from the Ministry."

Lupin, who was standing behind Tonks, put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to speak. "Your job is important. We can't jeopardize--"

"You are important to me, Remus. As long as I can keep Scrimgeour at the Ministry ignorant, then I'll be fine." Tonks said her last statement with a pointed look to her parents.

Andromeda pressed her lips together, but Ted just shook his head. He turned to his wife and said, "Andi, I-I've fried me brains out, but me heart's still whole. You've turned into your own Mum."

Andromeda was horrified at the accusation. "How can you compare me to the woman I defied to be with you?"

"B-b-but that's the whole p-point, now isn't it?" Ted gave a laugh and said, "You're Mum wanted you to drop me like a burning cauldron, but you--you never listened to her. And you p-probably shoulda, but then we wouldna had Tonksie, so I guess in the end it all worked out for the best, the not listening to your Mum's rantings, I mean."

Ted stepped back from Andromeda as he ended his ramblings. He tried to explain himself one more time. "My mind is simple, so I follow my heart, Andi. Lupin was there for my Tonksie, so he's all right in my book."

Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine, fine, I can see when I'm being overruled."

"No more letters to the Ministry about Lupin?" asked Tonks.

"Lupin who?" quipped Andromeda. "Come on, Ted. I think I need to pack for a trip to the Continent."

Before Andromeda could drag Ted away, Tonks ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Pops, you're the best. And Mum, I know you mean well, but for once, trust my judgment, at least in this man."

Andromeda gave a cold glance of warning to Lupin. She opened her mouth to cast a last taunt, but instead a strange man's voice penetrated the night.

"There they are! That witch didn't want to be friendly earlier. Let's see if we can change her mind." The man from the Black Friar pub loomed in front of them and he was not alone.

Two burly men at his side looked menacing, especially since one had the tips of the fingers of his right hand missing. One was smacking his fist into his palm with the impact creating an awful sound. The other man cracked his knuckles and sneered at them.

"Looks like we got us a little blonde to play with, too, fellas." The man leered at Tonks. "Now if you ladies will be friendly, we'll leave the gents alone."

The presence of the three Muggles prevented them from apparating, so Lupin covertly handed Tonks her wand. Lupin knew Andromeda was reaching under her shawl, but Ted began peering quizzically at the group in front of him from where he stood behind his wife.

"I don't think they want to be friendly, Ronnie. We'll just have persuade 'em," said the man on the left.

Lupin heard a little squeak behind him.

"Tony? Geezer?" asked Ted as he tentatively emerged from his cover.

The man on the right spoke with an incredulous tone. "Ozzy? It can't be! Is that you, mate?"

Ted beamed, "Oh, I--I don't go by Ozzy nowadays. Most days anyway."

Lupin called, "Ted, you know these men?"

"Yeah, from the old days. What are ya doing hanging out with scum like him?" asked Ted as he pointed to the man from the pub.

"Well, Ronnie's with us, see? Says the lot of you picked a fight with 'em."

"Fight? Do we look like we can fight?" asked Ted and turned to survey his companions. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Lupin and said, "That one's big, but he's kinda peaky looking, don't you think?"

"Uh, well, I guess if you say so, Ozzy, but Ronnie said--"

"For your information, your friend," began Andromeda with a scathing tone, "made a pass at me and when he didn't take no for an answer, I kicked him in his privates."

"Who's the babe, Ted?" asked Geezer.

"Don't you recognize my wife?" asked Ted. He looked at Andromeda closely and shrugged. She did look a bit more hoighty toighty now without all those flowers in her hair.

Tony and Geezer now turned to the silent Ronnie. Geezer smacked him on the head while Tony punched his arm.

"You made a pass at Ozzy's wife?"

"You let a girl get you in the groin?"

"But, she's a witch, I tell you," said Ronnie as he backed away.

"Gotta teach you some manners, mate."

"Toughen up this Nancy boy so he don't get beat up by a girl."

Lupin and Tonks used the opportunity to drag a reluctant Ted and Andromeda away, although they could hear sounds of fisticuffs. Once a safe distance was between them, Tonks spoke.

"Look, I've got to get word to the Muggle authorities and--wait. What time is it?"

Lupin checked his watch and said, "Almost five in the morning and time for me to get back. It's the big day."

"I wanted to be there, too," said Tonks as she stifled a yawn. She turned to her parents to say, "Mum, Pops, I'll see you in a few days, all right?"

She took Lupin's arm and they disapparated with a smooth, low-toned pop.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen fretting over the event of the day: Harry Potter's hearing. She was telling her worries to Arthur, but stopped abruptly when Sirius walked in with Lupin and Tonks in tow.

"Tonks, dear, you look like you never went to bed last night," admonished Molly.

"I didn't," admitted Tonks with a loud yawn as Lupin pulled a chair out for her to sit.

She told the story of her adventure to her colleagues while she nibbled at her breakfast. TOnks was answering Lupin's questions about Scrimgeour when Harry walked in. She couldn't hide her sleepiness and felt relieved when Arthur offered to cover her guard duty. After Harry and Arthur left, Sirius went upstairs to feed Buckbeak while Molly left to get dressed.

Tonks immediately leaned into Lupin's shoulder and sighed. "I hate that we missed our date last night. I volunteered for guard duty tonight because I thought you'd want to be with Sirius and Harry."

Lupin held her for a moment as he smiled. "You're right. I'm worried about how Sirius will take the hearing, good or bad, but we had a talk last night. I think he'll be fine."

"So I can see you tonight? I'm warning you, I'll probably just fall asleep on you."

"How about I bring over dinner and make sure you get tucked in?"

"That sounds lovely." Tonks looked up at Lupin and asked, "Will you stay with me then?"

"Absolutely. Your bear has the rest of my chocolate."

Tonks chuckled lightly, but she looked forward to snuggling against Lupin rather than the tweed Bear tonight.

- - - - - - - - -

Lupin was surprised to find Tonks alert when he arrived at her flat at six. She was quiet, but they both ate a hearty dinner thanks to the goodness of Molly Weasley's heart. Lupin noted that Tonks had changed her hair from blonde curls to raspberry spikes. He smiled at the picture she made with her wide eyes

"You look rather perky for a sleep deprived Auror," said Lupin as she led him to the bedroom.

"It was Safety Day at the Ministry," responded Tonks with a grin. "Got an afternoon nap while Cooke droned on about proper wand and broomstick maintenance." But then she stretched and yawned. "But now I just want I nice comfortable bed--after our lesson."

"We've changed venues, then?" asked Lupin as he glanced around her bedroom.

"Very definitely. Now, the lesson plan--Remus, what are you doing?" asked Tonks as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

Lupin had turned the tweed Bear to discretely face the wall rather than the bed. He looked at Tonks to explain, "I'd hate to offend the little fellow's sensibilities."

"Right," drawled Tonks, but was a bit relieved to think that she wasn't the only one who gave the Bear credit for brains. "Now, as I was saying, the lesson plan tonight is a game."

"A game? What is this game and what are the rules?" asked Lupin as he sat on the bed beside her.

"It's called Copy Cat and the rules are quite simple. You simply mirror my every move, at least to start off." Tonks smiled brightly at him.

Lupin nodded, but she could tell he was somewhat suspicious.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"You're the teacher," said Lupin.

And so the game began. For every button that Tonks unfastened on her shirt, Lupin had to respond in kind. Finally her shirt front was open, but strategically covered her. The game proceeded until Tonks began to shrug her shirt off to reveal her perfectly smooth skin. Lupin hesitated as he understood the reason behind this little game and reached out a hand to stop her.

"Wait. How far do you intend to take this?"

"How far do you want to take this, Remus?" asked Tonks sweetly. She pushed the shirt off to reveal one creamy shoulder to the man, although the rest of her was covered. "Fair is fair, Remus."

She let her fingers caress her shoulder lightly for a moment and said, "I've seen your scars before, Remus. I've felt them on your body. You have nothing to hide from me."

Lupin exhaled and closed his eyes. Of course he knew that being completely disrobed wasn't necessary for a sexual act, but then this wasn't about sex. It was about facing his fears so his relationship with this woman could grow.

He opened his eyes and whispered hoarsely. "Show me."

Tonks scooted closer to him and put his hands on her garment. Then she moved her hands to the lapel of his shirt and said softly, "Now."

The clothing moved off their shoulders simultaneously. Tonks pressed her forehead against Lupin's for a moment and said, "See, it's not so bad."

And he had to admit that indeed, her very touch distracted him from his reserve. Each touch dissipated the fear that Tonks would eventually find his scars disgusting. No, he still wasn't ready to consummate their relationship, but his confidence in the appeal of his body for her grew with every caress.

Later, Lupin woke with a start and realized that although Tonks was sleeping deeply, it was only nine in the evening. He disentangled himself from her grasp to get a book to read. Tonks merely moaned in protest, but let him slide out of her hold. He returned quickly, turned the Bear around to face the room again, and settled in bed with a low light for reading.

Tonks snuggled next to him again and he could feel her arm around his waist, the length of her body pressed against his bare back, and her lips lightly touching his shoulder.

He smiled when he heard her murmur, "You belong to me, Remus."

"Absolutely." His response was immediate since he knew better than to argue with the witch, but he wondered at how they both avoided using three little words. He added softly as he clasped her hand, "And you belong to me."

The End

Author Notes: Tony and Geezer were bandmates of Ozzy Osbourne in Black Sabbath. I don't mean to imply that Ted is Ozzy Osbourne, they just have coincidental nicknames and friends.

About wands. The only cores I've ever seen described come from some living creature, so I used the term organic to convey that. I am not trying to establish magical theory with that entry, however.

I used a line from a previous story (lanky, laconic, lycanthropic) to echo similarities in Sirius and his cousin Andromeda and the shawl flicking Ted's nose was a deliberate replication of how Tonks had swiped at Lupin's nose in an earlier story.

I hope I left you as a reader with a sense of balance for Andromeda and Ted. Andromeda is never described as a nice, housewife like Molly Weasley. Rather, we know she had a trick for packing and Tonks never was able to learn householdy spells. We know nothing about Ted other than he's Muggleborn, so I made him a wizard who had too much exuberance in his youth.

I'll be posting a new chapter in Seducing a Nymph (Rated R) to fill in Lupin's Lesson 2. It is not necessary to read it; it will not offer new character development.

Thanks to the new readers, constant readers and those who return just to check on the progress. It's time I re-visit the Roman Wizard idea, but these other stories needed to be posted to account for things in the book.

So, look for Wolfmoat in about two weeks (Thanksgiving Holidays in the US). I've got the basic plot and idea and can say that it will be a sort of Lupin-meets-Einon (from Dragonheart--but without the bad haircut) play on characters.

(If you're new to the series, just hit Querisuole and the rest of the stories come up.)


End file.
